


Keep The Cameras Rolling

by TheWalrusAndTheCarpenter



Series: Climbing Class Youtubers AU [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Youtubers, Established Relationship, M/M, NO WENDIGOS, basically the events of Until Dawn didn't happen and everyone is alive and safe and well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalrusAndTheCarpenter/pseuds/TheWalrusAndTheCarpenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’ve got a few announcements to share with you guys." || After stumbling across some fanfiction that their subscribers have written about them, Chris and Josh decide that maybe it's time they announced their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep The Cameras Rolling

“Hey bro come check this out!” Josh called from the desk where he was looking at something on his laptop.

They had spent the majority of the day filming a new playthrough. It was some horror survival game that had been everywhere the last few weeks. Chris had thought it sounded pretty cool so they had pushed back their plans for a minecraft series to play it. In Chris’ opinion the game so far was pretty good; it played around a lot with the stereotypical slasher movie tropes and the butterfly effect theory. Josh appeared to be enjoying it too since he was actually looking forward to editing all of their recorded footage.

“I thought you were editing.” Chris said as he walked over to his boyfriend.

Josh just waved his hand noncommittally, and read from the screen.

“ “I always loved you bro,” yelled Chris as he pulled Josh closer. The brunette hummed in response and kissed back with force and desire. Their tongues battled for – oh my God.” Josh had to momentarily pause to let out a laugh and compose himself. “Dominance.  Chris ran his fingers through Josh’s hair and pulled lightly earning a groan from the older man. Fumbling with the buttons, Josh-”

Burning red, Chris put his hands up to cover his ears.

“No more, holy shit.”

Josh looked back at Chris, a smug grin pulling at his lips.

“There’s more like that.” Josh explained.

He exited the window and clicked on the other one that was open. The screen was filled with stories about the two of them. Josh scrolled down to reveal even more works. Watching in silence, Chris didn’t really know how to react.

They had been dating for a little over a year now and even moved in together, but it was never public knowledge. Their private life was exactly that, private. Only their close friends and family knew they were together and when the relationship started, they had agreed that their YouTube following would stay in the dark about it. Besides, their channel was for shitty video game playthroughs and the odd vlog if there was a convention or some big event that they had been invited to, not romance and home life.

But without even knowing if Chris and Josh were really dating, their fans wrote these sorts of stories about them. He’d had a conversation like this a little while ago with Ashley, a fellow gamer that they’d met at a convention. Apparently even though Ashley’s channel wasn’t as well-known as Chris and Josh’s, people had started to write these ‘fan fictions’ about her and her roommate (later to become her girlfriend) Sam. She had said that originally it weirded her out, because who wouldn’t get uncomfortable reading about you and your best friend having sex, but after a while she just accepted that it was a creative outlet for some people and a cathartic one for others. Now she even lets people send in their fics and she’ll dramatically read them out with Sam.

“That’s kinda…” Chris stumbled on his words, he was still unsure about his feelings towards this.

On one hand it was a good thing because it meant that if they were to come out, then they might not lose as large portion of their fanbase as he had originally thought. But on the other hand, it still made him uncomfortable reading about him and Josh like that, and if they were writing about him and Josh who was to say there weren’t writing about the other people that had been on their channel. There were probably a few pieces about him and Ashley floating around out there.

_1-20 works of 3015 in Josh Washington/Chris Davis_

“Sweet? Awesome? Dude this is like, so _cool_.” Josh said, he was still scrolling through pages after pages of fan works.

Pulling the second desk chair over, Chris sat down next to him.

“You really think so?” 

“Yeah totally!” Josh carded his fingers through his soft hair, something Chris noticed he always did when he was excited. “I mean look at all this; they all think we’re dating.”

Chris chuckled and placed a soft kiss on Josh’s smiling lips. It was nice to see him so excited and happy for once, with the weather getting colder and rainier he was already starting to notice Josh’s flagging energy. Plus he’d been feeling pretty sorry for himself recently because during a late night editing session, Josh had spilt his coffee over the laptop he was working on and they’d lost 5 hours of footage. Chris wasn’t angry or even upset, but Josh still continued to blame himself.

“Well, we never said we weren’t.” Replied Chris.

For a moment, Josh patted his finger to his lips in thought.

“I think we should tell them. I mean everyone was really happy when Ash and Sam announced they were dating, this could be really good for us. Plus it means we can finally do those really cheesy couples challenges I know you want to do.” Josh said.

It was true, everyone was really accepting and over the moon when Ashley and Sam came out. But they had a smaller channel and Ashley had talked about her interest in girls in some of her previous videos. No one even knew Chris was gay.

However the thought of being able to talk more openly about their relationship and act more like themselves in their videos was really compelling.

Allowing a smile to work his way onto his lips, he shrugged.

“Sure bro, why not.”

-

It didn’t take long for them to set up everything, their announcement videos were usually pretty low quality and so all they had to do was turn on the bedroom light and set up a camera. Chris was in his pyjamas so he just stuck a sweater on over the top because no one needed to see his dorky button up pyjamas with little computers and phones on it. Josh had still been wearing his clothes from that day so he didn’t even bother to look in the mirror.

They decided against scripting anything because it was easier to not have one, but just to be safe Chris put a little post-it note on the wall in front of them to keep them on track. The video didn’t need to be really long just something short and sweet and to the point.

“Ready?”

“Yep, let’s get this rolling Cochise.” Josh said with a wink.

Chris laughed and went to press the record button. The light flashed a few times and then Chris went back to his seat beside Josh.

“Okay, uh, hi guys.”

Chris started a bit awkwardly, he always did. Josh felt more comfortable talking but he had insisted that Chris do it this time around. Chris always found it slightly odd talking to a camera as though he was talking to a person, it gets easier as he goes along but the start is always shaky.

“We’ve got a few announcements to share with you guys. Firstly, due to technical reasons the next few episodes of our Dragon Age Inquisition will be slightly delayed. Don’t worry though, we’ll return to Dorian and Mahanon as soon as we can.”

From the corner of his eye, he could see Josh’s shoulders slump at the mention of “technical reason”. It was a shame they lost the footage because they had finally gotten into the main part of Dorian’s relationship line, but Chris didn’t hold it against Josh. Accidents are always bound to happen.

With Dragon Age, Chris let Josh take most of the control with choices because Josh really got invested in the characters and story lines. Plus, Chris had no knowledge of how the game worked since Josh was the one who looked into it and eventually suggested that they play it. They had ended up with a male mage elf because apparently elves are cool and Josh also wanted to try and get the necromancer specialisation. Originally they weren’t going to romance anyone since they wanted to focus on the main story line, but then Josh saw Dorian’s character and changed his mind. For a while Chris wondered whether it was normal to be jealous of a video game character.

“It’s the hair, dude.” Josh had said when Chris asked him why he liked Dorian so much, and he just left it at that.

“But to make up for it we’re going to be playing a new game for a while called Until Dawn. I’m sure you’ve all heard enough about it from other channels but I’m going to explain it very quickly anyway. So basically, you play as a group of friends visiting a lodge on a mountain and it starts off with the group pranking one of the characters, Helen…”

Chris ended up rambling on about the game, while trying to keep vague about the spoilers they’ve encountered, for a lot longer than he originally planned. Luckily, Josh elbowed him and brought him back from his waffling.

“Conchise, you’re rambling.” Josh stated with a smirk.

“R-Right.” Chris took a deep breath, onto the last announcement.

“We have one more thing to tell you guys as well. We probably should have mentioned it a while ago but-“

Chris was still trying to figure out how he was going to phrase it all when Josh grabbed the front of his sweater and tugged him closer, pressing their lips together.

Forgetting they were still filming, Chris melted into Josh. They leant forward in their chairs, but the shift of weight causes the wheels on them to move. In order to avoid them falling from their chairs, Chris pulled the lighter man into his lap, earning a soft huff of laughter.

Almost instinctively, Chris moved his fingers up to Josh’s hair. It was always so soft and silky. Playing with the strands, Chris tried to bring Josh closer towards him as their lips moved together. Although, it was practically impossible for Josh to be any closer than he already was.

After a moment, realisation hit him that they’re still on camera and Chris reluctantly moved back and pressed their foreheads together.

“We’re still filming aren’t we?” Chris smiled at Josh despite his previous feeling of embarrassment.

Josh placed a light kiss on the blond’s chapped lips.

“ ‘fraid so Conchise.”

Chris paused for a moment. He was about to pull Josh into another deep kiss but instead turned to pause the camera, they’d have to edit out the last few minutes but the video still did its job.

“You planned this didn’t you?” He asked.

Smirking again, Josh looked at him.

“Guilty as charged,” Josh said with a wink. “I guess you’ll have to punish me now.”

Josh tried to keep a serious face but it failed and they both ended up laughing, wrapped in each other’s arms.

“Dude, gross.” Chris said, pressing his face against Josh’s shoulder.

“You love me though.”

“I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quickly written from a youtuber related prompt I found (and then lost) on tumblr.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so if you spot anything I need to change please tell me!
> 
> First time writing Climbing Class so yeah, I hope it wasn't too shitty. I want to continue this AU and I have some plans for it so stay tuned.


End file.
